Digimon Adventures 03
by elleryferrer
Summary: Three years after the end of Digimon Adventures 02 a Rei Tamayi and his friends have been chosen to fight against King Drasil and the Royal Knights who have taken over the Digiworld and have closed all the portals that connected their world with ours.


Digimon Adventures 03

We live in a world that's safe and full of people, a world with no worries and where everyone's the same, the normal world, where people walk around and live without any worries, most of the time our world suffers of disagreements and wars, but there's always an end to it. This world that people could actually call…..boring.

But in the depths of the universe a new world resides, a world full of strange creatures with great powers, creatures that can get older not just mentally but physically; the creatures that live in this world, unknown to people. The Digital World.

The creatures in this world are known as Digimon, just like our world Digimon live mostly in peace, there's both good and bad Digimon but good always manages to overcome evil. Even though Digimon may look like mindless creatures to some people, they got their own speech and senses; to the point that some Digimon are actually smarter than most people.

But as alive as they can be, Digimon are data, computer data. They're mostly digital creatures with no relation to actual life; even if to some people they're considered real.

In reality Digimon live in both our world and their world, even if they're kept secret when they're in our world so that people won't try to invade they're world.

Occasionally, Digimon have allowed humans to come to their world, humans that exceed the qualities of any other; almost that you would call it destined people, or kids. Since Digimon can relate to kids, then only teenagers and little kids have been able to come to this world; but not to visit, to protect it.

The Digiworld has been struck by evil energies in many occasions, Digimon with desires to conquer both their world and our world. This is where the Digi Destines come in.

Six years ago a group of seven kids were sent from our world to the Digiworld to destroy the forces that were taking control of it. In this group of kids were all children that had witnessed the appearance of Digimon in the real world.

These seven kids were Tai Kamiya, Matt Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Izzy Izumi, Joe Kido, T.K. Takaishi and Mimi Tachikawa. And later on Kari Kamiya. They fought together with their Digimon partner. Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Patamon, Palmon and Gatomon

These seven kids ventured into the Digiworld and met seven Digimon which whom they would have great adventures and fight many evil Digimon, saving a world in the process. By fighting and Digivolving their Digimon, they saved both worlds and made history.

But the peace could not last for long, three years later a human entered the Digiworld and took over, brainwashing all the Digimon into obeying him, that's when a new set and of Digi Destines and a couple from the old Digi Destines came to the Digiworld and met their new partners. Using the power of the Digi Eggs their Digimon were able to Armor Digivolve and fight against this new evil.

The new Digi Destined that would fight against the so called Digimon Emperor with their new Digimon were. Davis Motomiya, Yolei Inouse, and Cody Hida, and returning to take their place were T.K. Takaishi and Kari Kamiya. The last Digi Destined was a purified Digimon Emperor who was named Ken Ichijouji. Together with their Digimon partners, Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Patamon, Gatomon and Wormmon.

Then they saved our world from Digimon that escaped from their own world to attack our world defeating the darkness that was filling the souls of little kids with the Dark Seeds, seeds that can turn even the nicest person into an evildoer.

Thanks to the Digi Destined, both our world and the Digi World have been saved, even if the world occasionally takes it as hoaxes for accidents, everyone that has seen a Digimon knows the truth.

And now, a new adventure begins.

A big glow was coming from his desk, blinding him and his sister. He got up lazily and walked down from the top bunk of the bunk bed. He has a long spiky brown hair, a tan colored skin, he was wearing blue pajamas that were all wrinkled, he also had a blue headband.

He walked over to the computer and grabbed the small object, staring at it with curiosity. It looked like a small square liked machine, it had a blue button on each side, and it was mostly white colored with a small squared screen and various symbols surrounding it. As soon as he grabbed it he stared at the symbol that appeared in the middle of the screen. A sun like symbol.

"What's with the Digivice?" he asked himself shaking the object. Then red letters appeared on the screen. "Successor found," he whispered as the glow stopped leaving him in the room to think about what jus happened.


End file.
